Houdini Jr/Movelist
Houdini Jr. is a fairly easy to learn character, he has a fair mix of close range, and far ranged attacks when it comes to his form-changing armagus. Able to turn around any situation with the right special is key to being able to win with HJ. His close-up combos with his saber do multi-hit, but aren't very high in damage, but they hits have separate heat gain, which does his combos justice in the long run with combo ending distortion drives. He is able to counter various unsafe attacks with slicing upper (623D), which on counter sets the opponent higher up. So when they are close to the ground, HJ can pick them up with a launching normal and combo off of the launcher. HJ's punish game mostly relies on the ranged attacks rather than close up. He is able to keep opponents guessing on what angle he's planning to shoot if you know which angle to fire and when. His distortion; "Ultra beam" (236236C) as such is no exception, with the power to aim it depending on the direction held after the input. He's able to punish opponents skillfully, able to follow up if rapid-canceled. His other punishment options in the air are none-too-different, but diving slash is the only physical punish he has, similar to Ragna's Belial's edge in appearance. HJ's speed however is fairly slow, he compensates with a run-type dash, which makes him more mobile than it seems. His air-dash speed seems fairly moderate speed wise, but he stops on a dime if one of his projectiles is fired, or you use diving slash, either of which end his air dash at a halt. If you use Buster fire (236A/B/C), he will not be able to air dash again ad fall completely vulnerable unless rapid-canceled. In Momentum Shift and Fate Corruption, HJ gains use of new moves, and changes to previous ones due to unchaining the element of fire through his armagus. As well as new distortion "Magma Quake" (21441236D), which is a spike pillar attack akin to Amane's "Kaizoku Senkō: Gōkai Rasen Renpa" distortion. The unlocked element changes his slicing upper, which his armagus' blade form is now engulfed in fire as HJ rises up. as well as new move "Wind of Fire" (214D. His punish game is unchanged, but his flame imbued saber attacks cause more damage unlike the regular strikes, but they have less heat-gain. This is retained in Fate Corruption as well. In Hopes Damnation onward, HJ seems to be complete in terms of his armagus' elements. Now gaining the element of Ice in Hope's Damnation. Unlocking move Trails of Ice (421D), and distortion Piercing Ice (214214D). both attacks freeze the opponent on impact similar to Jin's drive. HJ's Buster Fire now reflects this, his light version being fire, medium electricity, and heavy being ice. however the heavy input will not freeze the opponent, but on fatal counter it can be combo'd from if rapid-canceled. Throughout the first 4 games his overdrive is Hayato:Release which changes his palette to one akin to his late brother hayato, this empowers his distortions, as well as his drive attacks. During Calamitous Complex and Fate Dissolution. HJ's overdrive is changed to Ferius: Release. This empowers all elemental attacks, as well as his drive moves nder the influence of his eternal armament ferious vigorem. Normals Drive Overdrive Special Moves Distortion Drives Astral Heat Category:Movelist